


And So The Stars In The Sky Continue To Shine

by Shippaddict



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippaddict/pseuds/Shippaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi was old. Not old like the contents of Nebuya’s fridge; or old like the women Reo-nee escorts through town on the weekends; or old like Hayama’s ancient grandparents. Akashi was old in the same way that stars were old and his gaze was equally vast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So The Stars In The Sky Continue To Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from tumblr. An old bps work that i really liked but never really had anything to do with y'know? Blink and you'll miss it I'm afraid. Maybe give me some feedback, tell me what you think about the context of this au? I dunno, I just think that immortal and grumpy GoM would be hilarious.

Akashi had always had an unsettling presence according to Hayama. He was old and Hayama knew old well – as all those living with grandparents do – therefore it made complete sense to be as unsettled as he was. Akashi was old. Not old like the contents of Nebuya’s fridge; or old like the women Reo-nee escorts through town on the weekends; or old like Hayama’s ancient grandparents. Akashi was old in the same way that stars were old and his gaze was equally vast. Omniscience was not a topic people like Hayama broached often, but as it stood now it was becoming an all consuming void. An existential crisis of sorts, but instead of finding his place in the universe Hayama was all too concerned about finding Akashi’s.

“So… You’ve seen it too right?” Mayuzumi looked relieved and scared and annoyed all at once. It was such an un-Mayuzumi like thing to do that Hayama wanted to squirm. He was used to the dead fish eyes, or the looking at people like they were food –which was never brought up for a myriad of polite reasons that he didn’t particularly care for – but this was so unfamiliar it made him a whole new kind of uncomfortable. “Fuck me; I never thought that you’d catch on before the vice. Then again Reo’s too busy fawning over Akashi to notice anything about him.” Hayama didn’t really like anyone bad mouthing his Reo-nee but it was indisputable.

“Yeah, it’s kinda gross.” Mayuzumi nodded.

“Sure, kinda.”

They had been up on the roof for about twenty minutes, and so little progress had been made that Hayama wanted to scream. Hayama opened his mouth for a moment before closing it again for the third time. He wasn’t hard to talk about – Akashi – nor was his possible inhumanity – which has long been suspected the world over probably. But talking to Mayuzumi was uncomfortable and stilted, he was perhaps the only person on earth that kept Hayama’s jaw from flapping. “So what exactly have you noticed? I just want to be sure we’re on the same page here.” Hayama swallowed.

“He just-” this was hard to explain, “I mean sometimes it’s like he’s tired.” Natural human function: explain better. “Like he’s seen so much of the world and he’s sick of it. Like in History he itches?”

“He does that thing where he looks like he’s gonna say ‘that’s bull I was there!’” Hayama nodded his head again. “He corrects the old latin from the library you know. Those leather things in the glass cases, the librarian is nuts for him and lets him fuck off to the back with them.”

“He understands latin? Actual pigless latin?” Mayuzumi scoffed.

“I would not be surprised if he knows it better than Japanese at this point.” How long exactly had Mayuzumi spent watching this library shenanigans? Surely Akashi would have noticed immediately. It was his nature wasn’t it?

“He totally knows you’ve been watching him though, right?” Was someone on the stairs? Hayama could see the door. There weren’t any shadows behind it as far as Hayama could tell.

“Totally.” Mayuzumi’s eyes were entirely unfocussed.

“Do you think he’s like biding his time before you go missing never to be seen or heard of again? Because if my only other – uh…”

“Witness.”

“Yeah, that. If you go missing then who’ll believe me?!” Mayuzumi smiled ever so bitterly, not turning his head to face Hayama.

“Honestly Kotarou, no one will believe you now.” Hayama screamed and bolted for the door.

Akashi was still huffing quietly when Mayuzumi finally straitened up. Mayuzumi was gasping for breath. He rubbed his hand over the small of Akashi’s back quietly.

“I’m not old.” Akashi slouched against the touch.

“’Course you’re not babe.” Akashi leaned closer to Mayuzumi.

“You’re a shit actor.” Mayuzumi scowled.

“Don’t swear at me old man.”


End file.
